


Lasciviousness and Limousines

by LissaMU



Series: Naughty Bits [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Who knew a card game in a limousine could be so much fun?Just a bit of silly smut.





	Lasciviousness and Limousines

Elizabeth Bennet did not consider herself a prude by any stretch of the imagination.  However, the overly-explicit desires that George Wickham had whispered in her ear while they were dancing would shock even the most seasoned porn star, and she had made it quite clear to him that she would not be participating in _any_ of those activities; in fact, she didn’t even know what he meant by half of them!  She was quite certain that the 'Alabama Crag-Dangle' was not part of the Kama Sutra, and Wickham had even admitted to her that it was still only theoretical.  As soon as she was able, Elizabeth had escaped his clutches, having only danced with him out of politeness anyway.  When she was leaving the room she noticed that he had started grinding on her slutty younger sister Lydia (nickname, Jailbait).  _Yuck… they deserve each other!_ she shuddered as she walked to the terrace for some air.  As soon as she stepped out she realised that she was not alone.

A man’s back was clearly visible to her, and oh, what a back it was!  As the party was not formal, he wore bum-hugging khaki trousers and a forest green polo shirt, and seemed to fill both out rather nicely.  He was leaning slightly over the railing, giving Elizabeth an extraordinary view of his shapely derrière.  _Mmm, now if_ this _guy had propositioned me like that…_ she thought as she licked her lips.  The man turned around slowly, unconsciously putting on a show for her.  As soon as his unbearably gorgeous face was visible, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

'Will Darcy… fancy meeting you here,' she said, the amusement in her voice hiding her excitement.  Darcy gave her a once-over about four times with that intense gaze that had always made her feel strangely warm. 

'Hello Elizabeth.  You’re looking well.'  _My God, I think you have become more delicious-looking than before!_   He was still feeling a bit uncomfortable, for it had only been a few weeks since she had rejected his request for a date, calling him arrogant and cruel, accusing him of breaking up his friend Charles and her sister Jane, and confessing that she had crush on Wickham.  He had sent her an e-mail relating the whole story of Wickham’s near-seduction of Georgiana on the night of her senior prom, but he had not spoken to her since to find out if she had believed him.  Instead he had escaped to his country home, confessed all to Charles, and had only returned now because Charles had begged him to come to his and Jane’s engagement party.  He had missed Elizabeth terribly, but he felt that he had lost his chance with her, and it pained him to see her there, looking so damn _good_ , and knowing he would never have her.

Elizabeth saw all the emotions coming and going on Will’s face and guessed what was on his mind.  She had been feeling terrible about all the things she had said to him when all he had done was ask her out on a date.  When she found out the truth about Wickham, she felt even worse.  After Wickham’s behaviour tonight, she realised just how wrong she had been about both of them.  Desiring to make amends, she smiled.

'Thank you.  You are looking rather dapper yourself.  I’m very glad you came; I was hoping to get the chance to apologise to you.'  He looked at her with surprise.

'Apologise?'

'Yes… I treated you terribly, and I apologise.  You were right about everything, and I was so wrong.  I hope you can…'  She was interrupted by a strange noise coming from nearby bushes.  The two of them stepped over to see what it was, and to their shock and disgust, there was Wickham, trousers around his ankles, banging Lydia against the wall of the house.  Not realizing that they had been seen, he continued to pound away as she squealed her approval.  Elizabeth felt like she was going to puke, but Darcy was just plain furious.

'WICKHAM!  Get your hands off Miss Bennet immediately!'  Wickham turned with a start, and barely had time to see Darcy’s enraged face before Darcy’s enraged fist flew into his teeth.  He fell to the ground unconscious.  Lydia bent over him with a shriek.

'How dare you!  I hadn’t even come yet!'

'You may wish to know that he has genital warts,' Darcy said coolly before walking away.

'EEEEWWWWWW!' Lydia cried as she ran to her room in shame and disgust. 

Elizabeth ran to Darcy’s side.  'Will, thank you so much for helping my sister!  How can I ever repay you?' 

He stopped walking and looked into her eyes.'You could have dinner with me tomorrow.' 

She smiled. 'It would be my pleasure.  Where and when?' 

He kissed her hand gently. 'I’ll pick you up at 7.  Wear something nice.'  With a smile, he walked away.

*          *          *          *          *          *            *          *          *          *          *            *         

The next night, Elizabeth put on her slinkiest, easiest to remove black dress that was still nice enough to not make her look like a call girl and put a dab of her sexiest perfume in all the right nooks and crannies.  When Will arrived, his jaw dropped to the floor.

'Heavenly God…' he whispered, swallowing hard several times in a vain attempt to hold back his desire.  'You look amazing.'  She smiled impishly.

'Thank you.  Are those for me?  I’ll put them in water and we can go.'  She took the magnificent bouquet he had brought and found a vase for them, and in a few moments they were out the door.  Now it was her turn to be in awe; a limo was waiting for them.  'Did you rent this just for tonight?' she asked incredulously.  He laughed.

'Of course not… I own it.'  Elizabeth had known that Will was wealthy, but this was beyond her wildest dreams.  She could only manage to squeak out an 'Oh,' as he helped her into the backseat.  'I’ve made reservations at the Ritz.  I hope that suits.'  Elizabeth nodded, still admiring the posh limousine.  'Wine?'  He poured her a glass of what looked to be a rather pricey Montrachet.  'To a fresh start,' he toasted, and they drank.

'Will, this is amazing,' Elizabeth said when she at last found her voice again.  'You didn’t have to do all this for me.  I would have been happy to take a pick-up truck to McDonald’s,' _as long as I was with you_ , she silently added.

'No woman of mine eats McDonald’s if I can help it,' he teased, but the smile left his face when he realised what he had said.  'I’m sorry, I was just joking around, I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, I…'  She placed a finger on his lips.

'Will, don’t worry about it.  I know what you meant.'  He relaxed and opened his mouth to capture her finger.  'Hey!  That’s mine!'  He playfully nipped it with his teeth, eliciting giggles from Elizabeth.  Then, somehow, the game became more serious; he held onto her hand and began teasing her finger with his tongue while tracing little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.  Elizabeth’s breath caught in her chest as he continued to suck on that oh-so-lucky finger.  She stared at his lips, hoping that much more than her hand would be in contact with those babies tonight. 

As if he had read her mind, Will released the fortunate digit and timidly leaned in for a kiss.  The instant their lips touched, both of them knew that they would not be making it to dinner on this particular evening.  Will quickly strengthened the kiss, eager to explore the delights her mouth had to offer.  The agility of his tongue prompted Elizabeth to meditate on the other possibilities such talents might hold.  Her concentration was so great on this point, that she didn’t realise how far his hands were wandering until he had taken full possession of her right breast.  The sensation was far from unpleasurable, and she sighed deeply to signal her approval.

'Should I cancel dinner?' he asked breathlessly, tugging on the strap of her dress to bring it down over her shoulder.

'There’s a zipper in the back… I think dinner can wait for another night.'  This double approval of his schemes increased his already inflamed desire, and he fumbled for the intercom while the other hand looked for the zipper.

'Baines… we’ve decided against dinner out.  Drive us out to Pemberley, we’ll just cook there.'

'Very well sir.'  Will hung up the phone and rearranged their bodies so he was lying on top of her on the seat.

'Pemberley is an hour away from here Lizzy,' he informed her with a voice full of sexual desperation.  'How can we keep ourselves busy until then?'  Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

'I’m sure we’ll think of something.  I have an idea now, but you may need to move from this position.  Do you have any playing cards?'  He looked at her in dismay.

'Playing cards?  I’m not sure I’m going to like this idea…'

'Trust me, you’ll love it.  Do you have any?'  He sighed and moved to allow her to sit up.  She moved to the seat across from him while he dug out a deck of cards.

'So what are we going to play?' he asked disappointedly.  She smiled wickedly.

'Strip Go-Fish.'  His head snapped up.

'Sorry?'

'Strip Go-Fish.  We each get 5 cards and have to pair up our cards with the same colour and number or face card.  I ask you for one that I need.  If you don’t have it, say ‘go fish’, and I have to get a card from the deck.  The first one to be rid of their cards wins.'

'I know how to play Go-Fish, Lizzy.  Where does the strip part come in?'

'Oh, yes, everytime you have to fish, you also have to remove an article of clothing.'  The smile that had disappeared moments earlier was now back wider than ever.

'I do like this game.  Can I cheat and make you go fish everytime?'

'No!  You have to be honest.  Come on, I’ll deal.'  They began their game with unfortunate good luck, for in each of their first tries they guessed a card that the other one had.  'Hmm,' Elizabeth frowned, 'this isn’t going how I planned.  How about black ace?'  Will gave her a devilish grin.

'Go fish, darling.'  He said it so seductively, Elizabeth swore it was the most erotic thing she had ever heard.  She fished for her cards, then gave him a sexy smile as she lifted her dress slightly and pulled off one stocking.  Will’s eyes followed the line of the thin fabric as it traveled down her leg, hoping that he wasn’t drooling on himself.

'Your turn,' she said when the stocking was tossed aside.

'Umm… red jack.'

'Go fish!'  Darcy smiled and removed his jacket.

'Hey!  Is that it?'

'What?  You said one item.'

'Yes, but at this rate, I’ll be done far sooner than you!  I only have two more things to take off.'  He furrowed his brow in confusion.

'Two?'  She nodded.  'Does that include the other stocking?'

'Yes.'

'But what about… ohhh…'  His eyes darkened with raw passion as he understood her meaning.  He swiftly removed his tie and shirt, revealing a tight sleeveless undershirt.

'That’s better.  OK, how about… red two?'

'Go fish.'  Elizabeth removed the other stocking in a similar manner as the first.  Will licked his lips, imagining what would happen with the next round.

'Black nine.'  She handed him the card with a playful glare.  'Oh, did I say nine?  I meant eight.'  She smilingly took the card back.

'Go fish.'  He didn’t even bother with the cards, just pulled his undershirt off to reveal a firm, muscular chest and washboard abs.  It was now Elizabeth’s turn to stare.

'Holy… um, red… oh screw this!'  She threw her cards down and jumped on top of Will, who was by no means averse to cutting their game short.  With furious speed, Elizabeth unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off, leaving him in a pair of short, red silk boxers.  His mouth sought hers, but she had other plans.  Dropping to her knees in front of him, she ripped the delicate garment off his body and brushed her fingers lightly on his delicate skin.  _Wow… big boy…_ He closed his eyes and moaned softly, rejoicing in the fact that it was really her hands touching him and not his own.

'Oh Lizzy… I’ve been dreaming of this for so long…' he mumbled as she continued her attentions.  'I want you so badly… I- OH ELIZABETH!' he moaned, his eyes flying open as her lips enveloped his swollen shaft.  The moist heat of her mouth was threatening to overcome his will power.  'Lizzy, this is too much… I can’t hold back…' he warned, but she seemed content to let things happen.  His body shook violently as the strongest orgasm he had ever felt coursed through his body.  Elizabeth continued her actions until he indicated for her to stop, and with satisfaction, she joined him on the seat.

'So what do you think of my game?' she asked teasingly.  He gave her a look that just screamed 'naughtiness ahead'.

'I think it isn’t over just yet Elizabeth.'  With a few swift hand motions, Elizabeth’s dress was on the opposite seat and she was as naked as he.  He made her lie flat on her back on the seat, then positioned himself so that he sat between her legs.  As he passed his eyes and hands over her body admiringly, her face grew flushed and her breathing grew heavy.

'Mmm.. William, that feels wonderful.'  He smiled.

'You’ve never called me William before.  I like it.'  He showed his appreciation by carefully caressing her most sensitive spot.  She writhed beneath his touch, trying to force him to move faster, but he would have none of it.

'I’ll call you whatever you want darling, just don’t torture me this way!' she cried. 

'I thought I might reciprocate your kindness Elizabeth.  How do you feel about that?'  _Is he kidding?_

'Are you kidding?  Reciprocation makes the world go rou- oh, my word!' she cried out as the tip of his tongue flicked out to test her reaction.

'That was too polite a response… perhaps I should be more assertive,' he teased before attacking her with that agile tongue she had been admiring earlier.  She was pleased to discover that her musings had proven quite correct, and the truth even surpassed her imagination.  His energy and muscle strength seemed boundless as he took her over the edge once, and again, and yet again… only when she cried out for the fourth time did he allow his exhausted tongue to rest.

'Will!  Oh my GOD!  That was so… I can’t even describe it, I’m just… WOW!' Elizabeth babbled as she caught her breath.  Will smiled, but could barely speak to reply.

'Just wait until we get to Pemberley,' he said with a suggestive waggle of the eyebrows.

'If we don’t wear ourselves out by then!' she joked.

'Excuse me sir,' came the chauffeur’s voice over the intercom.  'We’ll be arriving at Pemberley in about 10 minutes.'

'Thank you, Baines.  Well Lizzy, perhaps we should get dressed again… although I wouldn’t worry about getting too fixed up… you won’t have your clothes on for long.'  They re-dressed quickly, just enough to be presentable between the car and his bedroom.  The second the door was closed, Will practically tore the clothes off his body and proceeded to do the same to Elizabeth.  'Quick: bed, floor, or wall?'

'Bed please.  The other two later.'      

He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, jumping on top of her quickly after and grabbing a condom from the nightstand. 'You’re sure?' he asked apprehensively, making certain one more time that she really wanted this.

'Will, if you don’t start fucking me right now, I _will_ flip you over and start it myself!'  Though the latter image was appealing, he decided on the former.  With what could definitely be called a _mighty_ thrust, he buried himself inside her as deeply as he could.  Elizabeth cried out to any deity she could think of to thank them for the big gift she was receiving.  Will didn’t move for a few seconds, savouring the feeling of being surrounded by her.  And he thought her mouth had felt good…

'Oh Lizzy,' he whispered as he began to move against her.  'I love you so much.'  Elizabeth froze, causing him to stop moving and push himself up on his hands to look at her.  'What’s wrong?'

'Nothing… that was just… unexpected,' she replied.  _And thrilling… and exciting… and wonderful!_  

He frowned. 'What was unexpected?'

'You said you love me.'

'I did?'  He knew that he had been thinking it, but hadn’t realised that he’d said it out loud.  'I didn’t know I said anything.  I mean, I do, but didn’t realise…Let me start over.  I didn’t think I was saying it out loud.  But I do… love you, I mean.  I’ve never met anyone like you, and I can’t imagine myself with anyone else.'  She covered her mouth with one hand and fought back the tears that were threatening to form.

'Oh Will… I don’t want to say it back just yet because I’m not quite there, but… I’m well on my way, and if you give me some time, I think I can offer you all the love you could ever want.'  He was slightly disappointed, but the promise of the future kept him afloat.

'This is an interesting time to have this conversation,' he said lightheartedly. 

'It is indeed… how about we finish our first topic, and then we’ll come back to this?' 

He smiled wickedly. 'You assume that once we finish the first topic, you’ll have the energy to discuss the second!'

'That sounds like a challenge Mr. Darcy!'

'It is.  Do you wish to try it?'

'I love a challenge.'  So he challenged her.  Several times.  She had never been so thoroughly and repeatedly challenged in her life.  He had been quite right… she was far too exhausted to discuss any other matters anytime soon.  And then, just as she was drifting off to sleep, she felt him pressing against her again.  'Jeeesus, Will, I already feel quite challenged… oh MY!'  Her eyes flew open and she was suddenly _quite_ awake.  'Well, OK, maybe just one or two more times…'


End file.
